Exhaust systems, such as those associated with aircraft, may expel exhaust at undesirably high temperatures and/or may provide line of sight viewing of components that are heated to an undesirably high temperature. In some cases, the excessive temperatures may contribute to an undesirable heat signature perceptible by heat based sensing devices. In some cases, undesirably high temperature exhaust may contribute to undesired heating and/or scorching of a landing surface.